


A desire to feel needed

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cloud is a hot mess, Drama, Emotionally manipulative Cloud/Sephiroth, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Advent Children, Post-Game(s), Puppet Cloud Strife, Reunion, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: A month after the events ofAdvent Children Complete, Tifa finds herself waking up one morning in a quiet forest rather than her bed. Peaceful as this familiar world might feel, despite Cloud and old friends (with old enemies) by their side, it's certainly not home.Updated monthly.





	1. "World B", once more

**Author's Note:**

> I'll happily admit this is a selfish excuse to have some favorite characters interact (...Whoops? VI-VIII is my "holy trinity" of the FFs). I've been sitting on this idea for a few months, so hopefully it'll be fun to see where things go! This story's post- _Dissidia NT_ , for simplicity's sake.
> 
> Thanks so much to **@Denebola_Leo** for being my sounding board with this story!
> 
> As a headsup: because of real life (busily running around in upcoming months sadly cuts into my writing time) and personal discouragements with writing (Comments and Kudos are lifeblood for us writers, so we know what we're doing right vs wrong!), I don't think I'll be able to participate in the CloTi/Zerith Discords' upcoming **Endless Summer** fan event. But, this fic _will_ have plenty of interactions between them, alongside other FF characters, so please look forward to that👍🏻

Sunlight filtered through woodsy treetops. A stream, softly flowing in the distance. Dewy grass mingled with flowers. A gentle breeze carrying the sweet aroma.

Cherry-cola eyes slowly flickering open, Tifa lay sideways on fresh grass with her palms against the earth, as if awakening from deep sleep. Her other senses already began filling in the situation for her certain-to-be rattled-mind.

She blinked twice, a yawn escaping her lips while sitting upright. She slowly worked her muscles by stretching her limbs above her head, large breasts swaying slightly mid-movement. So she was here, again. World B, as their group of friends apparently from other planets (best to avoid confusion, after all!) began collectively referring to it as.

After earlier messes, Tifa was more than happy to return to a simple life of bar-tending while raising two children with her boyfriend. She smiled bitterly at life’s decision to throw an abrupt curve-ball. What was the best way to knock it out of the park?

Shoulders untense thanks to properly waking up, stale morning cobwebs now cleared away, her ruby eyes scanned nature’s peaceful surroundings. Early afternoon sun against perfectly cloudless, azure, skies. A shame her own Planet wasn’t as naturally beautiful, still recovering from deep scars left by both the Shinra Company and the Calamity from the Skies.

How long had been since her last visit, anyway? Several months? A year? Peaceful as it was, this certainly wasn’t home, with their family in Edge.

 _…Family._ A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

“...Cloud?”, Tifa called out. She stood to dust the apron portion of her midnight-colored Leather Conscious outfit worn while tending to Seventh Heaven patrons. Her bar newly reborn about 2 years prior.

“Over here.” Quietly appearing from nearby brush in his Cloudy Wolf attire, he squinted from the sun’s harsh beams, gloved hand shielding his eyes.

“Guess it’s Hard Breaker today.”, she cheerfully offered about the sword also known as Hardedge against his back. In an attempt to downplay his _incredibly evident_ I’d-rather-be-anywhere-but-here expression. It just wasn’t the same after falling asleep in one another's arms, slowly waking up to make weekend pancakes for the children, occasionally gauging their excitement about their formally beginning school that September. It was already the year εγλ 0010, January.

“...Yeah.” Glowing emerald-speckled Mako-eyes shut tight, Cloud wasn’t in any rush to offer the question on the tip of his pursed lips.

A feathery light touch against Cloud’s left bicep, just above his pink ribbon. Tifa still wore hers, too. About a month passed since Sephiroth’s Remnants attempted to wreak newfound havoc.

“It’ll be fine.” More cheerful words. This time, she nodded for emphasis, as if convincing herself along with Cloud.

He sat on grassy fields, offering his hand to Tifa; a simple gesture to join him. “It’s relaxing, but.” The frown was impossible to leave his face, despite birds tittering in the trees, small animals scurrying about the woodlands, a never-ending trickle from that not-so-distant stream...

 _If_ we’re _here, then…_

“Do you think Denzel and Marlene are safe?” Resting her head against Cloud’s shoulder, Tifa’s arm curled against his bicep, finger lazily tracing his memorial ribbon. Cloud’s cheek softly lay against the top of her head, furthering their embrace. Getting in a breath to enjoy themselves wasn’t terribly selfish...was it?

Just a moment’s embrace with good weather on their side to get their heads on straight. After the rude awakening to what _should’ve_ been another typical day in their blissfully ordinary lives.

Cloud broke their peaceful silence, ignoring a mockingbird in the treetops that loudly decided to make its presence known. “They’ll be fine.” He was, oddly, unconcerned. “I briefed Barret about this ‘other world’ sometime back.”

Certainly, Denzel had already taken responsibility as the dutiful big brother, phoning Marlene's father with deep concern that his (unofficial) adoptive parents were missing. Maybe Barret would spoil the pair with emergency breakfast doughnuts and hot cocoa in his rush to be their caretaker?

“At least we’re together, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“But _why_ were we summoned here?!” Tifa couldn’t help blurt out _that_ unspoken fear despite his loving words, heart deeply thudding. A leg began subconsciously shaking in anxiety. “Cloud, just how many more times do you have to endure this? Endure _him_?”

Cloud shook his head, Mako-tinted eyes full of clarity. “I can’t...sense his motivation. Maybe he wants to finish things, once and for all? On _his_ own terms?”

“...Cloud...” Biting her lip while untangling herself from his arm, fueled by another unspoken concern, Tifa reached out to caress his cheek. He intercepted the touch, bringing her knuckles to his lips, kissing softly. Tifa openly smiled at his loving gesture, somewhat taken aback that...

“I don’t...feel any different.” Cloud was smiling at her. Sincerely, warmly.

She gingerly dusted off her outfit once more, nodding.  _What_ _a relief._

“Wanna scout the area together?” Hardedge reattached to his back, Cloud stood as Tifa nodded, loosening up with a quick stretch. No sense in fretting over a potential ambush when they had his swordsmanship and her mighty kicks in their reserve.

* * *

Vast world that it was, it was hard to tell which allies—and enemies—were pulled into the fray once more, compared to those warriors finally left to peacefully live on their respective home planets. How lucky they were, to enjoy the thrill of new adventures on their own terms.

Smoke plumes rising from the chimney of a wooden cabin on the horizon looked especially inviting. Certainly it must be full of the warmth of other people. Situated in the clearing of their tranquil forest, perhaps the young couple, walking side by side on alert—their arms in a brush of contact, an electric jolt from the familiar sensation—would receive some answers. Chilly for what was presumably January on this foreign Planet, any traces of snow unfallen. Assuming weather worked the same in all their worlds, that was. At least, Tifa naturally concluded it must?

Scratching her head, the brawler was mentally parsing the inner workings of the universe, when Cloud shot her a confused look. “What’s up, Tif?”

“N-nothing.” An embarrassed chuckle. “You’ll say I’m overthinking everything.”

“...Who says I already wouldn’t?”

The smirking mercenary-turned-delivery-boy received an elbow in the ribs for  _that_ quip.

She shook her head, but it was impossible to hide a relaxed smile in his company. Cloud was finally loosening up, after the traumas of Geostigma and working out his grief, his guilt, regarding Aerith and Zack. She recalled his once explaining to her, about that deep grief:  _“Once someone’s gone, there’s nothing anyone can do.”_

“So...how about a drink?”

Tifa gave a start at his completely bizarre request. “I’m _not_ fixing you something when it’s barely noon!”

Cloud laughed off his own lame joke, Tifa infectiously joining in. It was refreshing to see her beloved back to his normal, after the countless trials they faced. Their cohabitation in recent years would soon take on new meaning as they looked forward to their future. Tifa’s smile grew warm, eyes falling to _his_ Cloudy Wolf ring atop her right ring finger.

* * *

Hardedge was precariously balanced on the wall side by side with Shooting Star, Lionheart, Apocalypse, and a seemingly average machine gun. Cloud was ultimately unconcerned about Hardedge’s perceived weaker strength; like anything else, the weapon’s capabilities boiled down to the skillmanship of its wielder. Zack’s Buster Sword taught him that lesson, during Cloud’s long journey 2 years ago.

Cloud sat with the others, enjoying plain hot coffee in the living room area of the small yet spacious cabin, fireplace an absolute delight during cool weather.

“Tifa, have I mentioned that I absolutely _love_ your hair?” Rinoa was practically beaming, sitting in between Terra and Tifa. The former Esper, a year older than the Sorceress, quietly sipped her milk-coffee, offering a gentle smile towards the equally shy Tifa and their rather energetic friend.

It was good to see them all again, but returning to this world so abruptly the other morning gave Terra deep pause. In the months after Kefka’s reign on their Ruined World ceased, Edgar gradually maintained a watchful eye over his rebuilt kingdom, while their dear friends Celes and Locke were quite happy together. She could only hope Kefka’s devastation wouldn’t be a refrain in this forever bizarre other world she’d be occasionally pulled towards.

Terra’s fist tightly clenched around her coffee mug.

“Thanks.” Rinoa’s cheer strongly called to mind a beloved friend long since returned to their Planet. Her eyes flickering toward Terra, she frowned in concern, but the green-haired young woman reassuringly shook her head. Tifa internally shrugged, continuing, “I cut it short two years ago.” After Meteorfall, Tifa’s haircut meant shedding away Nibelheim’s painful past, and starting a new life alongside Cloud. Certainly there were ups and downs but now, maybe now, they could finally...

 _Starting fresh is a natural consequence for everyone. It’s not that big of a deal._ Squall couldn’t help remember his gradually turning over a new leaf, confessing to Rinoa aboard the _Ragnarok_ —”I've come this far because I've...fallen for you.” (Naturally, Laguna’s own fondness for that airship spurred from their similar name.)

“I wish I had your confidence.”

Tifa chuckled at Rinoa’s new compliment, “Things have been anything but easy!”

Rinoa had her own concerns, nodding in agreement, smile fading. The young woman’s Knight silently wrapped a protective arm around her. “We definitely won’t ever give up, but...we do worry, wherever the present day Ultimecia is.”

“Perhaps she’s a Sorceress not yet born, if she ruled in the far future?”, Terra offered, Rinoa having explained her planet’s struggles the last time they talked. “In my own world, magic users were frowned upon for many centuries.”

Rinoa’s brilliant smile sprang right back up in amusement, hand tightly clasping Terra’s. “And here I was, trying to convince _you_ and your friends to never give up!”

Terra was appreciative, quietly finishing the rest of her beverage. _My human side_ should _be cherished as much as the Esper side. I must protect my children._

“It’s definitely hard when there’s so much sadness around you.” Tifa’s words were bleak, but as the oldest girl of the group, she’d play the part of protective big sister. “Geostigma intentionally preyed on the weak-minded, the sick. At least those we couldn’t save peacefully returned to the Lifestream.”

Cloud visibly flinched at Tifa’s usage of “weak-minded”, before that second cup of coffee returned to his lips—until Laguna slapped the swordsman hard on the back. “C’mon, what’s a young guy like you so depressed about? There’s boatloads of time left for a bright future!”

Unable to quietly correct the older man that recently, life was fine all things considered, the blonde steadied himself to prevent any coffee from spilling. It was Squall sitting next to Cloud, his eyes closed, who offered a warning tone towards his embarrassment of a father. “ _Laguna_.”

“Look, Tifa’s right and I’m speakin’ from the heart! What’s the point in giving up before the chicken’s eggs hatch?”

Eye twitching, Squall’s expression grew utterly dubious while the girls and Cloud burst into sudden laughter. _There’s no way this guy can be for real!_

The group’s laughter dying down, Tifa nodded towards their small kitchen area. “Speaking of eggs, who’s up for some lunch?”

“Whoa, thanks! That’d be great!” Laguna was all enthusiasm, his cheerful demeanor strongly reminding Tifa of someone else. Even Squall managed a tiny, nevertheless appreciative, smile in thanks. Of course, perhaps she was incorrectly assuming herself and the excitable Soldier could be considered friends, since neither knew each other terribly well before Nibelheim was...

 _No, not now._ Tifa made her way to the kitchenette of their cozy cabin, not hearing Rinoa’s offer to help.

She couldn’t allow herself to be swallowed by despair. Not when she had to look after the younger members of their group, as a self-appointed protector. If Sephiroth or _anyone_ decided to mess with these kids, there _would_ be Hell to pay.

Mixing bowl and seasonings on the counter top, she grew aware of Cloud’s breath suddenly against her ear, him standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, can we talk?”

His sword continued to lay in the living room, so it couldn’t have been an emergency. Strange, that she found it hard to otherwise pinpoint his tone of voice.

Blinking, any self-brooding immediately evaporated due to his warm touch.  “Sure.” Lunch could wait a minute, if Cloud had something dire to discuss with her. About their friends, maybe?

Cloud disappeared into one of the cabin’s spare bedrooms with Tifa following, but not before poking her head to kindly mention, “Feel free to relax. I’ll be right back!”

Squall raised an eyebrow once the betrothed were out of sight. _…_ _Looks like I’m not sleeping in_ that _room._

* * *

 _Hm, I don’t mind if Cloud and I watch the stars as part of our sleeping arrangements._ Had it really been 2 years ago, when they wordlessly expressed their love underneath the _Highwind_? So much quickly changed in that time, in their continually growing as a couple. At least understanding one another’s quirks was easy enough, thanks to that time their souls called out to each other.

Sitting on the large bed while Cloud shut the door behind her, locking it with a _click_ , Mako-speckled blue met red eyes. Only 2 bedrooms in the cabin meant their group would have to somehow make do, but it was still several hours before chilly nightfall would descend on their corner of the world.

“What’s up?” Palms atop the mattress, she offered a kind smile, hoping to reassure the young man if he was suddenly plagued with a fresh batch of self-doubt.

And immediately, warm lips captured hers, intense desire of Cloud’s tongue tangling with Tifa’s eliciting a husky moan. Her arms encircled his neck as they found themselves laying atop the mattress, her dimly aware of her boots and socks since discarded somewhere along the way of their deep kiss. Cloud’s too, his shirt messily tugged off.

Uncertainty grew in the back of Tifa’s mind, still filled with wide-eyed startlement considering their company—or were _they_ the guests, in this strange situation?—sitting right outside.

His teeth nibbling her ear, fingers tracing the outline of her nipples with bra since pushed upwards. His hardness intentionally grinding against Tifa’s knee, emphasizing his sudden desire to make love. “We have nothing but time on our hands, Tif.”

“Cl-Cloud...” Plans to cook their lunch half-forgotten, there was no helping her gradually weakened resolve, more and more of their clothes shed, hastily discarded. Her fingers began tangling spiky blonde hair, face flushing while deep moans escaped.

He left a trail of feathery butterfly kisses from their connected lips, lazily journeying across her throat, breasts, her well-defined abs, her belly. Tifa began giggling from his ticklish contact in anticipation. 

It was unavoidable when guilt continued weighing heavily on Cloud’s mind. Softly kissing, he suckled her skin with his teeth, leaving a deep love bite in-between Tifa’s breasts, an intimate secret shared between them. Smiling, a finger lowered, Cloud finding exactly what he’d been looking for as she began to breath heavily.

“Cloud...Cloud, _Cloooud_...”

Neglecting Tifa in those few disheartening weeks when Geostigma left him paralyzed with utter despair had been...wrong. Death would come for him soon, his frail body, muscle mass rapidly decreasing, beginning to weaken during routine deliveries the next town over. If he was going to die of a fatal disease, why involve his sweetheart—the woman who knew him best—or frighten the children they were raising together, one slowly dying himself?

That was why...for the sake of their happiness, Cloud would spend the rest of his life making up for past transgressions. A lingering, deep, kiss with Tifa seemed like a good enough start, the bartender unable to help but smile against Cloud’s own lips, still lost in her moans due to his skilled fingers below. 

* * *

“They’re certainly taking a long time talking...I wonder if something happened?”

Laguna moaned in pure agony, rubbing his ankle to get some relief due to his right leg suddenly cramping. He ignored Terra’s confusion—or was she feigning politeness?—instead struggling out, “Once I’m feeling better, why don’t we all go fishing? A beautiful day like this is the perfect time to catch lunch!”

Rinoa, for her part, failed at holding back her laughter, Squall meanwhile rolling his eyes. _Why are adults so…Ugh, I’m starving._

“Sounds good!” The Sorceress’ tittering laughs finally calmed. “Let’s grill up plenty of fish then cook a huge breakfast tomorrow. It’ll be fun!”

“As long as the fish are healthy, I don’t mind.” Terra appeared oddly sad, remembering a painful story Celes once privately confided.

At most able to gather a dear friend of theirs grew sick, Rinoa reassuringly offered, “It’s alright! Mr. Loire went fishing plenty of times that he can teach us lots of useful information, right?” She was all smiles towards Squall’s father.

Laguna shyly scratched the back of his head. “I wouldn’t say I’m an expert, since Kiros and Ward can hold their own, too!” He suddenly added, “And I’m telling you, “Laguna” is fine.”

* * *

 “You!”

The original First Class’s shoulders wracked from silent laughter. Of course he’d be laughing, arrogant bastard. “Me.”

That unforgettable deep voice, forever seared in Cloud’s brain, into every fiber of his being, their unfortunate, inseparable, connection due to Jenova’s influence. “So cold. I am always by your side.” Words he once fired off at Cloud during the long journey, an amused smirk playing about that time, as it did now.

The pair were in pitch-black darkness, save for glowing specks of Mako glaring in utter loathing at the warrior exuding pure Lifestream energy, his body(?) faintly glowing of the stuff.

“I have a favor to ask, Cloud.”

The false Ex-Soldier’s glare unrelenting, he readied Hardedge with grit teeth, knuckles within gloved hands clenched white. “I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Good.” Another brief encore of silent laughter, Sephiroth shaking his head.

“Hold onto that hatred!!” A complete blur, white-hot, as if the wind had been suddenly knocked out of him. Excruciating pain, heat from Cloud’s midsection. Masamune deep within his gut, poking out from his back. Just like his shoulder, that time,  during the emotionally-numbing (in his more bitter moments) situation back in Nibelheim.

A familiar red warmth slowly oozed from Cloud’s stomach, dripping into inky emptiness below his feet.

Nose to nose and able to feel Sephiroth’s breath against his own, that cruel smirk adorning his ex-idol’s lips, Cloud’s insides were in knots. Feeling physically ill wasn’t because he’d been ran through with the older man’s sword.

Truly a miserable failure, through and through. Maybe Hojo had been right all along. Wide-eyed shock prickling with tears, a silent scream berated his own lack of reflexes to quickly block with Hardedge.

_So, I’m going to bleed out to death. Just like her._

* * *

“Stop, just _stop it already_!!”

Her eyes widened from the adjacent scream, Tifa jolting upright. Biting her lip, she brushed away a brown strand hair damp from Cloud’s sweat. _Another nightmare? It’s been awhile since, huh?_

“Wanna talk about it?” Her voice was rough with sleep, eyelids heavy in the muted darkness of the room, blinds drawn during their past hour’s rest. Away from beautiful afternoon sunshine.

Knees drawn into him with his head buried against, Cloud’s nude form trembled in bed. He was mumbling, voice muffled. “He wants...to make his shining future _here_. He wants to see me bleed out.”

“Cloud,”, Tifa began, fingertips lightly pressing against his deeply-embedded shoulder scar many years now passed. “It was a stupid nightmare, alright? Why don’t we get dressed and catch up with—”

“I’m...sorry.” Cloud shook his head, rubbing a damp eye, unable to meet her gaze. His other hand clenched yet lazily dangling off one of his knees. Only Tifa was ever allowed to see him this weak.

“You’re safe now.”

“I know. But, I still...”

“ _C_ _loud_. ”

Was the air always so heavy? He sniffled, looking Tifa dead in the eye, plainly stating straightforward facts. “...You just don’t want it to be true.”

Searching because his words could be misconstrued for coldness, Cloud’s hand found hers. Gripping tightly, their fingers interlaced, two heartbeats nearly in synch with each pulse.

After an awkward moment’s silence, _she_ had been unable to meet his eyes. “Because I'm scared. I don’t...want to lose you. Not ever again.”

His familiar warmth enveloping her from behind, Tifa’s body was now flush against his own, arms wrapped just below her breasts in a tight embrace. There were no words of reassurance from his lips, no matter how much he’d wish or wait for them to come. The couple simply continued their silent embrace in the darkness of the quaint bedroom. 

* * *

“Alright, gang!” Laguna pumped a fist in the air, triumphantly gripping his fishing rod in the other like a javelin. “Let’s make sure these fellas ain’t the ones that get away!”  

Squall’s palm landed somewhere on his face. He shook his head. “Don’t shout, you’ll scare them off. I thought you’ve done this before?”

“It’s been almost an hour and I still haven’t caught anything.” Sitting next to a standing Squall, Rinoa spoke from the edge, her bare feet almost kissing cool water. The lake a few miles away from their cabin was the perfect spot to go fishing. Plenty of shade and they seemed to be biting today. Grilling them on a fire pit later would be fun. Terra basked in silent concentration, as if in a trance, having caught a hearty mixture of five sunfish and bass.

Esthar’s president was all grins, thrilled to offer advice to the young lady he one day hoped would be his daughter-in-law. For Julia’s sake, for Raine’s sake, for his own...he’d protect both his kids. “Seems like Terra’s the lucky one today.” Laguna squatted next to Rinoa, beginning, “First, you probably want to......”

Openly smiling at the two happily conversing, Squall’s ears perked up hearing soft footfalls, observing Cloud and Tifa waving hello while chatting about some light topic.

“I miss Fenrir...” Was that a whine from the seemingly hardened Ex-Soldier?

“But you'll have plenty of time to tune him up whenever we get back home.”

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck while the barmaid held a wrist with averted gaze and flushed cheeks. Something beyond embarrassment quickly flashed in their eyes, not like Squall could get a read on whatever it was.

_Huh, did something happen?_

“Y’all catch anything good?”, Cloud drawled, sporting an easy-going smile as if to banish whatever troubles plagued his exhausted mind. He didn’t notice Rinoa and Terra excitedly squeeing in unison. Tifa shook her head with an amused half-smile.

Adjusting her gloves before grabbing a fishing pole, she laughed. “This country girl’s fixin’ to show y’all how we do it in Nibelheim!”

“How do you two manage to get along so well, again?” The Sorceress was equal-parts pouting and teasing, yanking Squall’s arm for emphasis.

His eyes widened in surprise before steadying the rod to gently chide her. “Whoa, watch it! You’ll startle the fish!”

Completely uncaring, Rinoa continued, “It’s just impossible for me to get this guy to open up sometimes!”

Tifa’s gaze stayed on the calm waters ahead, voice quiet. “We’re old childhood friends, so we’ve known each other for years.” It’d be easier to _not_ go into an in-depth explanation about her relationship with Cloud. With an eyebrow quirked, the man in question looked about to technically correct her— _“Actually, we were next-door neighbors.”_ —but the warmth of her voice during a subtle squeeze to his hand told him everything his heart long ago knew. It was never the technicalities between them that mattered.

“....!”

Cloud blinked, breathless from deep chest pains and frantic, slitted, Mako eyes. “...No...”

Tifa noticed, maintaining composure for _his_ sake, cherry eyes still fixated on the horizon. “Hm, what is it?”

The trembling man abruptly took off sprinting, his fishing pole flung onto muddy ground, nearly hitting the group’s tackle box. _Where?!_

“Cloud?” Squall expressed surprise, Tifa’s serious gaze steady on her partner's retreating back. “He has to figure things out for himself. Please believe in Cloud.”

She paused, chewing her lip thoughtfully before explaining. “It's obvious that someone—or something—has been watching him, since we’ve woken up in this world.”

Terra and Rinoa grew visibly concerned, overhearing their friend, but all they could do was wait. If an enemy was _that_ desperate for a fight, well, their weapons were available at a moment's notice.

* * *

The realization of misreading _their_ energies hit him like an invigorating splash of ice-cold water. How could he ever mistake that peaceful, nearly maternal, aura she quietly carried, ever since her return to the Lifestream?

Ironic, then, that _she_ had been relaxing near the tiny creek not too far where he and Tifa woke up hours prior. A freshly picked violet decorated brunette locks near her ear. Her emerald eyes were closed in silent pleasure, simply taking in that crisp stream against her skin, slim fingers playfully skimming the water’s surface. Enjoying nature, enjoying life itself.

He nearly choked out his words, since-calm eyes widening despite an otherwise relaxed stance. “...You’re...”

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Her voice was warm like always, as if nothing changed between them. Even with her face partially obscured due to brilliant sunlight, it was obvious Aerith was smiling.

Cautiously approaching her as if fearful the flower girl would break from a delicate touch, he stood with crossed arms. Cloud forced a smile despite his thudding heart, _badump, badump_ noisily flooding his ears due to the surreal nature of their reunion.

He managed to swallow despite his suddenly dry mouth. “I...missed you. So much, Aerith.”

Standing, dusting off the front of her dress before holding her hands behind her back, she leaned forward with a laugh. “Wow, what a cute ribbon! You like pink, too, Cloud?” Teasing him. Just like old times.

“A-ah, umm, no, this is...” Stammering with bright crimson cheeks, the mercenary found himself unable to spit out that rest of their former party each wore one in her memory.

Aerith politely held back laughter at his embarrassment; some things never changed. “Hm~ So, how’s Tifa? She’s with you too, right?”

“She’s good.” Cloud was scratching the back of his head in complete bewilderment. With blunt confusion, he questioned, “Aerith, _how_ are you here?” Her very-alive state was another question altogether, maybe for another time.

“Because _you_ are, silly!” She offered a half-smile. “Of course, that means _he’s_ around, but.” She wouldn’t continue _that_ unpleasant line of thought, for both their sakes’.

Visibly relaxing in his beloved friend’s presence, he sat on a tall patch of grass, Aerith readjusting her dress before joining him, their shoulders bumping.

Their scenery and company with one another could only be described as serene. The current filling in for a subtle orchestra while crisp air, green grass, and the flowers smelled simply wonderful.

“So.”, she prompted, taking the opportunity to catch up with everything happening in his life.

Where to even begin? “...I...”

“Hey! This is a no-brooding zone.” She winked, quickly shaking her head, hair bouncing in the process. Cloud finally took notice she’d been wearing her hair ribbon the entire time, but the Materia once secretly hidden—Holy—was missing. It made perfect sense, he supposed, yet...

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He raised an eyebrow at Aerith, who was unable to hold back laughter, finding whatever-it-was suddenly hilarious.

“Um, what’s so funny?”

“What’s with your accent?” Her shoulders shook for emphasis. That country accent of his was beyond adorable! She recalled Tifa having one, despite the brawler's personal embarrassment and attempts to conceal it by speaking standard dialect. Cid, at least, had no qualms embracing his roots. The former flower girl could easily picture his irritation, flat-out telling people to “*&$^ off for thinkin’ I’m some dumb hick!”

“Whadda mean? I’m from Nibelheim, that’s jus’ how—” Pausing in the middle of an explanation, Cloud was hit with the realization that _of course_ there was no way Aerith would’ve known. Any mannerisms and past behaviors before his traumatic teenage years had been deeply locked away, the key long discarded.

Until he fell into the Lifestream with Tifa by his side.

The two lapsed into a momentary silence which she comfortably broke. His mind was on their first and last date at the Gold Saucer as well as their final conversation, mentally linked in the Sleeping Forest before her life was brutally cut short.

He audibly gulped, her having ignored it by gently asking, “So you two are raising kids together, huh? How’s little Marlene?”

“Getting bigger every day. Barret visits whenever he’s not swamped with work.” How to make simple conversation as if nothing had changed between them; when it was rather evident that...

As if reading his mind, Aerith again politely interrupted, changing topics.

“I’m so glad we _finally_ met.”

Her smile was incredibly warm despite tears in her eyes. Grabbing his hand to help Cloud up, their fingers naturally interlaced. “C’mon, you’ve gotta introduce me to the others. And I wanna see Tifa again, it’s been way too long!”

Cloud’s eyes wide open, Mako overloading emerald, cat-like eyes...Why were Aerith’s hands freezing-cold to the touch?

**Stay away, Cetra...!**

_No, no, no, she’s hurting me!!_

His brain was screaming in primal desperation to take action and get away from her tight grip. Hardedge would do nicely. Hardedge would protect him from whatever that disgusting Ancient was planning. Bitterly familiar internal sensations, comfort from 2 years prior, the boiling white-heat and piercing otherworldly screech.

“...Cloud...?”

A tiny gasp escaped Aerith’s lips in sudden realization. It was all she managed before his shadow was cast above her, reflective blade abruptly swinging down.


	2. Searching for purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a loss on what to do regarding his feelings, Cloud slips further and further away from the others.

Precious seconds were all that was afforded to Aerith, her Princess Guard materializing in both hands to block Cloud’s Hardedge, Mako eyes glaring in hatred, body stilling despite twitching arms from the adrenaline rush of his abrupt attack.

Staff disappearing into sparkles of white light, Aerith began glowing softly, emerald green of their Lifestream, immediately grasping Cloud’s sword-clenched wrists with a hand, muttering, “Come back to us!”

A part of him managed to wonder; just why was her hand so cold to the touch?

Occasionally twitching in the former flower girl’s sudden embrace, her body enveloping his as he muttered nonsensical words, Cloud was full on trembling. Aerith began lovingly shushing him, stroking sweat-damp blonde hair, once the swordsman fell to his knees in shock with sword immediately forgotten at his side.

Gulping as his eyes flickered that full Mako green before little by little returning to their normal color, he felt too guilt-ridden to look her in the eye, resigning himself to quieting in her slender arms, too ashamed at his nearly harming her— _yet again_ —to begin verbally forming an apology.

Sitting with her like this, in peaceful nature, surrounded by sweet-smelling flowers and sunshine, Cloud couldn’t help wonder.

 _What would it have been like?_ Had Aerith survived Sephiroth’s attack, how would she have taken the truth about Cloud being so weak-willed? Cloud these days wondered, with his falsities as an Ex-Soldier confirmed, what about Aerith in denial of Zack’s fate? Would she have even been interested in Cloud’s genuine self? And what of his heart’s subconscious love for Tifa? Certainly Aerith wouldn’t have been _that_ bold nor personally interested in the three of them pursuing something, together?

And yet...his curiosities, his unresolved personal feelings—let alone the heartrending guilt about Zack and Aerith—weren’t properly resolved, now were they? Having never a chance to find out where that potential for a relationship could’ve taken them—remembrances of Zack would’ve caused deep pain, shared grief for them both, the former grunt knew—still....Cloud was deeply kissing Aerith, hands atop the small of her back, unable to stop himself had he even realized. 

Appreciative, Aerith shook her head, not breaking the kiss nor teasing about the evident stiffening in his pants, but instead pressed Cloud’s hand right where Sephiroth left her fatal injury. Hadn’t he figured it out yet? 

He was long ago too late. Visibly upset at her lack of heartbeat, the chill of her entire body, caused Cloud to finally break away, staggering backwards slightly. “...What...”

“Sorry, Cloud.” She offered a sad smile, caressing his cheek with her hand that healed his Jenova-induced attack, affectionately tangling his hair. “ _Please_ let me protect you, since Sephiroth got in the way last time.” 

Last time, as their eyes quietly locked, Aerith smiling at him, happy he was there and broken away from the mind control. In that sudden moment, a pinpoint light, the Masamune blade descended from the heavens above, and— 

“ _No_!” Utter panic in his voice. The idea of anybody else.....ever again, too much to bear.

She refused to let go of his hand, speaking firmly with all traces of humor removed: “I’m not going to let you—or anyone—die.”

Cloud could only shake his head...Uncertain what he was apologizing for, anymore. “I’m...sorry.”

“For dragging your past and guilt around? For breaking Tifa’s heart when you disappeared for several weeks, to die alone from the Stigma? For losing faith in yourself? Zack and I... _we_ didn’t want that. Jeez, why do you think we sent you back, to the church? To her and your family?”

He flinched at her harsh words, at Aerith speaking so bluntly without accusations attached.

“I just...”

Aerith’s chilled fingertips rested against his warm forehead, the brunette biting her lip. “Because we’re in _this_ world, that evil can do whatever it wants to your mind. But your heart is a different story, isn’t it, Cloud? I know you’re strong enough to overcome the Jenova inside you.”

At long last, he broke away from her touch, gaze averted. _How to explain this to her…_  

“It’s not as easy as me saying I’ve lost faith in myself. It’s more that...I’m afraid. I just don’t want to see anyone suffer again.”

Gently, Aerith reached for one of his hands. She was smiling. Warmly, openly. He needn’t fear anything anymore, not with the others by his side.

“C’mon. Why don’t you introduce me to the others?”

* * *

“Oh, Tifa!”

Excitedly wrapping the other girl into tight hug, Cloud gave the old friends, almost like sisters in their close relationship in a span of 2 weeks, some space, sitting on the cobblestone ground of the designated fishing area. He glanced at Laguna and company still fishing, before zoning out at blue skies ahead. Needing a few to himself to process this sudden turn of events.

Curiously, as if sensing something, Terra gently set her pole down while Laguna continued gently coaching Squall and Rinoa trying to catch a big one together. Certainly lunch was going to be tasty, whatever their small group eventually caught and cooked.

“Aerith?! I can’t....believe it!”, Tifa could only remark, intentionally not commenting on how chilled Aerith’s skin felt, despite appearing the same as ever, simply without Holy atop her hair. “We definitely have to catch up!”

“Yes! Fishing with you guys sounds great!” Aerith grinned, interlacing her fingers with Tifa, nodding. “Or, if there’s a little garden here...There’s gotta be vegetables ready for our meal. The weather’s perfect.” Working a little magic up her sleeve wouldn’t harm anything, would it?

The Esper’s curiosity grew stronger, quelling down private shyness and finally approaching the two. “Yeah...Oh—Terra, this is our old friend, Aerith.” Tifa paused in her introduction as the pair continued holding hands, correcting herself with a gentle smile. “No...Friend doesn’t begin to describe her.” Aerith couldn’t help giggle next to the barmaid, “You make it sound so dramatic!”

She let go of Tifa’s hand to politely shake, the flower girl’s eyes seemingly shining in excitement. “There’s something about your energy that it’s so similar, but different to my own.”

Terra gave a start despite nodding in agreement, firmly shaking Aerith’s hand before they let go. “This world is a strange place...In my own, I’ve already lost the abilities of my family. You see, I was...the last of my kind. The coming together of a human and a special race.”

Aerith seemed excited rather than appalled, Terra immediately thankful at such a positive reaction. “Me too! Oh, I can just tell we’re going to get along great.” Terra’s smile grew shy, before she, Cloud and Tifa watched Aerith happily skip along, joining Laguna and company.

“Fishing going well?”, she asked in a whisper, curiously scanning the waters below.

“Seems like they’re refusing to bite for me today!” Laguna scratched the back of his head, laughter boisterous about his bad luck. “Rinoa and Squall aren’t having much trouble. Laguna.” 

“I’m Aerith. Nice to meet you all!”

Her arm around Squall to offer her in-the-zone boyfriend some encouragement—nothing could distract him from his laser sharp focus right now, waiting for the fish leisurely making its way to the bait—Rinoa’s eyes met Aerith’s. “Nice to meet you.” She flashed a smile, able to sense...something...having overheard her talking with Terra. The flower girl offered a mysterious smile in return.

Despite Squall’s silence—for once, not intending to appear unfriendly—his mind was, in fact, racing. Memories of the past, before he confessed his feelings to Rinoa. _“We may be alive right now...But look at our situation...You want to live, right? You want to go back and see everyone, right?" "And not become other people's memories?" "That's right."_

This new girl joining their group must’ve encountered some kind of sad fate, judging by Cloud and Tifa’s silently strong reactions.

Tifa, for her part, found it impossible to _not_ recall herself and Cloud dying through the numerous Cycles of this conflict-driven World B—his failing to protect Tifa as she soon fell in battle herself, his eventual rebirth as a Warrior of Cosmos while figuring out reasons _to_ fight, eventually returning home after the Rebirth of the Cycles concluded. Both assuming they were nothing but twisted nightmares—perhaps the work of Jenova?—one morning, awakening in their bed. Marlene was visiting Barret that weekend, spending time together in Costa del Sol at Cloud’s old Villa, as Denzel hadn’t entered their lives yet. 

Decades of years within the ‘dream world’ happening in the blink of an eye in one evening...What could it all mean? For them, and their friends? Reliving the trauma of Nibelheim had been heartbreaking enough, but trembling in an embrace through their sweat-soaked sheets, awakening from a shared nightmare of aggression, pain, and friendship, as if nothing had ever happened...Certainly, in recent memory, that was a particularly emotionally exhausting day (second to, naturally, Denzel and Cloud contracting the Stigma). 

Inabilities to keep at it with simple tasks staying focused, but at least it was one they shared together.

The tight handhold between that couple hadn’t escaped Rinoa’s notice. If there was just a way for her to quell their past fears... “Time is strange, isn’t it? It refuses to wait.”

Confusion within ruby eyes, Tifa wasn’t sure herself what prompted her to ask, and yet, “Is it possible we’re all living in the same solar system? I’m sure our Planets have different advances in technology, but...” 

Cloud mentioned the familiar constellations that would streak across their midnight blue skies, on quiet evenings the couple would go out stargazing with the children.

Terra’s eyes sparked in immediate recognition and a touch of excitement. “Yes! My friends and I see those, too! We just went on a star gazing party...There was a lot of tasty food, and drinking for our older friends.” Sabin demonstrating secret techniques didn’t bode well after his 5th glass, stumbling over himself before Edgar and company burst into laughter.

Remembering the painful association, Rinoa offered, “We have space travel in our world.” At least love confessions came out of Squall’s fear of losing her, forever. Her boyfriend currently cleaned up the surprisingly large bass he caught, Laguna cleaning Terra’s earlier pile.

Cloud still remembered the shimmering stars near the viewing window of the Shinra No.26, as if he were close enough to reach out and grab them. Tifa at his side in breathless marvel, the promise between them never seemed as stunning as it was up close. Cid, meanwhile, couldn’t help his quiet pride in that moment, his life’s work finally achieved. “We do, too. A friend hopes to explore further than the stars. Maybe the moon?”

“You can't!” Rinoa spoke in pure panic, Cloud unable to help himself but quirk an eyebrow. 

Aerith half-jokingly questioned, “Did Shinra shoot their experiments up there in a rocket ship?”

Squall shook his head, serious eyes meeting theirs. “Just...using caution is best.” He gestured for Aerith and Terra to come closer, so he could explain the situation in further detail.

Tifa took the moment as a signal to speak with Cloud privately, silently reaching for his wrist, nodding towards nearby forest. With furrowed brows, Cloud joined his partner, wondering what happened.

Laguna whistled at their retreating forms. “Jeez, _again_? Ahh, to be young...” 

Aerith _knew_ from the reaction that she’d have to get filled in on whatever juicy gossip she apparently missed. 

* * *

With all pretense of calm gone, Tifa glared while leaning against the trunk of a large tree. Oak, probably. In privacy, she cracked her knuckles while stretching out, tone of voice even.

“While you were busy spacing out, I had an _interesting_ conversation with Aerith.”

Cloud immediately froze, “I was going to tell you about the kiss, I just—”

“I’m _not_ talking about you kissing her.”, Tifa flatly replied with narrowed eyes, grabbing Cloud by the front of his uniform, her knuckles tightening from the grip. 

“If you _ever_ hurt Aerith _again_...Or any of the others—” 

Her anger overriding her logical side, it took all her willpower to hold back the urge to punch him. She was never one for violence, let alone towards _him_ , but with his Jenova-induced mental instabilities in this familiar world, Tifa couldn’t help feel whatever available options were incredibly low.

Hurt, pure hurt, flashed through his saddened eyes. He didn’t break away from Tifa’s grip, however, feeling— _knowing_ —her anger was more than well-justified.

“Do you think I _wanted_ to?!” 

And immediately, at that pitiful look on his face, Tifa’s own expression softened, alongside her voice, letting him go. Giving a small amount of space between them. “...Cloud. I know you didn’t.”

The strained couple stood in awkward silence, eerily contrasting their genuine honesty from a few hours ago. The laughter and happy chatter of their friends nearby certainly didn’t help matters. Nothing more could be said, whether it be more frustrated anger, or feeble attempts at reassurance.

* * *

“Will you...have to go away again? Once we all return home?” 

Tifa already accepted the possibility of Aerith returning to the Lifestream, one that simply couldn’t be helped. Perhaps _that_ was why Cloud kept his emotional distance from the others, once everybody enjoyed their meal of grilled fish, Cloud sullenly kept to himself. Aerith and the girls busied themselves in the garden, Squall and Laguna taking the chance to privately discuss family matters, a bright future together with Ellone, indoors while playing cards. Terra eventually joined them in their game, after Squall agreed to make the trip to Esthar with Rinoa in the near future.

Aerith sighed, turning to face Tifa in the bed they shared, Cloud seemingly self-exiling from their group. At least he ate late lunch with them, before stubbornly keeping to himself. “I’m only here because _they’re_ here.” Spending time with Tifa reminded her of their brief time together on the road, already 2 long years ago. Time truly was a mysterious thing, as Rinoa, keeper of time as a Sorceress, certainly knew.

“Because you _both_ left a lasting impression on him...You were pulled from his heart, Aerith?”

She slowly nodded. “It’s hard to say what Sephiroth’s planning in this 'new' world, but that’s exactly why he and I are here. And, actually—”

Whatever Aerith was about to explain was interrupted by Rinoa’s surprised shout, their dark wooden cabin brightened by somebody—probably Squall—flickering on the lights. Both friends throwing on simple housecoats over their pajamas, immediately bolting from their room to investigate whatever the sudden commotion was.

* * *

Having managed to not drop her glass of water in shock, Rinoa stood in the kitchen area near the living room, pointing at the ceiling, wide-eyed.

“Umm. I can tell... _something_ is seriously wrong, but he’s...?!” Rinoa shook her head, concerned. “He isn’t replying to _any_ mental connection I try to make with him. Something is seriously wrong, as if he’s being controlled.” 

Curaga. Stop. Slowga. Absolutely _nothing_ worked on the magical side of Rinoa’s abilities, either.

Aerith huffed with balled fists. “Jeez! What’s with that guy, ruining a perfectly happy reunion?”

“ _Cloud_! Please!” Tifa was beside herself in pleading, uncertain what she could do to help. Her beloved in a completely unbreakable trance, standing upside down on the ceiling with clouded Mako eyes. 

“C’mon, _fight back_! Everyone’s here with you!”

Jenova’s voice within Cloud, his false Mother, a long-forgotten Siren's song. **Come to me. Come to** **_us_** **.** No recourse left but search for his beloved Master. Eyes shut in concentration—or perhaps control—Cloud’s body flickered away, phasing out of his ceiling-walk in the room.

Tifa fell to her wobbly knees with an outstretched hand. 

It was no wonder, then, even when Tifa invited Cloud to earlier join their friends in a game of horseshoes or cloud gazing, he simply refused. Not necessarily cold, either, but...certainly detached. The bartender chalked up odd behavior as her sweetheart beating himself up over internal guilt, today’s conflicted feelings bubbling to the surface until night finally fell, but _this_...

“What does he want with Cloud? Why _now_!”

“Calm down, Tifa.” Squall’s voice, she realized through her tear-filled eyes. He had watched the scene transpire along with Laguna and Terra. The younger man’s arms were crossed, he seemed to be strategically mapping out the best plan of action. A different being from Ultimecia, to be sure.

“Jeez, what a mess!” Laguna shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, we have no choice but to stay here in case the rest of ‘em decide to attack. Never know if it’s a trap.”

Terra herself bore a hardened expression. “Sephiroth is truly as disgusting as Kefka. That much I clearly remember about this world.”

“I think...Sephiroth’s energy is eastward.” Aerith offered helpfully, a comforting arm around the still shell-shocked Tifa. “This isn’t anything we haven’t handled before. The two of us should be fine.”

Losing _any_ friends, from this world or his own, simply wouldn’t stand.

“What’s our plan, Commander?” Rinoa playfully nudged her boyfriend in an effort to brighten the tense mood.

Squall simply nodded. “If Cloud is really under some kind of control, then I’d say our best approach is...” 

* * *

The forest whipping past them in blurs of moss-green and muted hickory, crickets loudly chirping in the darkness as they ran towards their destination, Tifa bit her lip. Whatever was wrong with their beautifully glowing pale crescent moon, a nightlight to guide them along starry skies, the former brawler of Avalanche couldn’t begin to fathom. It _appeared_ perfectly normal, at least?

“Maybe we should’ve brought back up...” 

Aerith, however, shook her head in reassurance. Grinning. “Who says I already didn’t?”

“...Huh?” Tifa cocked her head to the side in confusion, but whatever private plan her old friend had cooked up, she kept intentionally quiet about.

* * *

Oddly enough, it was a patch of grass they discovered Sephiroth sitting on, caressing blonde locks of a zombified Cloud, mouth agape, eyes still fogged and green, in his lap. Aerith was visibly surprised, assuming that the older man would’ve picked an elaborate location such as a dimly lit cave. Certainly it would’ve fit his evil yet brooding aesthetic a lot more?

“My mindless puppet...” Tifa strained to hear the former General, the original 1st Class, mutter into his lowly ex-grunt’s ear, close enough his breath touched. Terribly close for comfort. Had he wanted to, he could’ve nibbled the blonde’s ear, before forcing their lips in a possessive, bruising, kiss. Yet instead, flicking his wrist with finesse, the Masamune ever so casually pressed against the hair, the skin, on the back of Cloud’s neck. “Scars beautifully suit you.”

Tifa felt queasy enough at the thought of Sephiroth using Cloud for _anything_ , let alone that. _“_ _But weak people......like me, get lost in the whole thing.”_ For the second time that night, tears stung the corner of her cherry-cola eyes, now in memory of Cloud’s words already so many years ago.

“That’s just not true, Cloud...!” She heard herself whisper, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. “There’s nothing weak _about_ you, Cloud!” She raised her voice with biting anger, in hopes she could call him back, fists clenched as the female warriors kept a safe distance from their opponent. Aerith long since gripped her staff in preparation, eyeing the situation carefully. If she could just bid herself and Tifa enough time as a distraction, then...

“Hmph, haven’t you troubled the poor boy enough, Tifa?” Sephiroth’s voice was as cold as ever, but that intentional familiarity he used as a weapon certainly got her seeing red. No, no. She had to keep her willpower strong. Losing her cool and aiming a kick towards Sephiroth would certainly land on Cloud, instead. The blonde appeared to convulse upon hearing the name of his old friend, unable to respond in any other fashion, completely at the helpless mercy of the man’s whims. 

“...Cloud...” Tifa shook her head. Exactly what the sick bastard wanted; toying with them.

Aerith huffed, pointing her Princess Guard towards the man wearing black in a threatening manner, body glowing with the same Lifestream energy. It hadn’t surprised Tifa—wide-eyed regardless—to think the final Ancient would’ve been equally powerful as the world’s enemy, fitting polar opposites. 

“You’re the one whose caused enough trouble, mister! Quit messin’ with us!”

“My, dear Aerith. In your position, I’d watch those words.” A deep bruise mark, left by the Masamune against Cloud’s neck. Dangerously close to drawing blood—or worse, slicing through skin—had enough pressure been applied.

Missed opportunities with Aerith must’ve been misconstrued. Certainly, Sephiroth was the one his heart called out for. Sephiroth, the one his heart always desired. Finally, Cloud understood: _This_ was were he belonged.

In mocking laughter, Sephiroth shook his head, glowing brighter. “The puppet will be reborn as my personal Warrior of Chaos. I’ll find my Promised Land here.” 

“Can’t you leave _anything_ be?” Glaring, Aerith was at a complete loss. Raising her staff high overhead to give it a shot, anyway, pure energy gathered at the Princess Guard’s tip, rushing towards Sephiroth in brilliant light, his own magic clashing against Aerith’s. Tifa was forced to shield her eyes with an arm from their brightly dissipating attack. 

As the flower girl privately feared, things canceled each other out while the light faded, neither herself nor Sephiroth sweating from intense exertion as normal humans certainly would.

In response to the sheer force of both powers reacting, Cloud’s body jerked upwards, flying some feet away in the sky, mindlessly floating above all, as if uncertain within himself what to do, where to go. His silver-haired master wordlessly scoffed, unamused, about to retrieve the puppet with a flick of his wrist—

“C’mon, buddy! This is getting old _real_ fast, don’t ya think?” A sickeningly familiar, warmhearted, male voice called towards the blonde. Slightly exasperated but somewhat playful. 

The new person joining the fray caused all participants to freeze, despite Aerith beginning to brightly smile. _It’s about time!_

In the corners of Cloud’s eyes, tears formed, meanwhile Sephiroth’s had widened from the irritatingly cheerful voice he hadn’t heard in so long. Nothing but a distant memory by now. “Seven years...Far too long for old friends to reunite, wouldn’t you agree?”, his voice dripped with a bitter edge.

“Stop this already, _Sephiroth_!” Frustrated sky-blues hardened in anger with Zack in no mood for games, standing between Tifa and Aerith. His rusted and worn-down Buster Sword since drawn. Certainly, the three of them together would find a way to bring Cloud back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic (like my recent **Eva** one) I had to really focus in on to write—pushing myself through family grieving. 
> 
> Hoping you all enjoyed this chapter—the third and final one should be out in mid-August sometime.


	3. Reasons to keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud, finally, owns up to his faults—wanting to push forward alongside his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being uploaded right at the end of August rather than the middle, as I hoped. It's been an incredibly rough (and busy!) month for me. Cloud x Therapy is my favorite FFVII 'ship!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, and thanks so much for your support along the way❤️ I'll keep posting (hopefully once a week) with my other VII + Remake fanfics, too😁

The Jenova inside him had completely taken hold, Cloud’s eyes fully glazed over in Mako green. His body, however, had given out, falling, falling from such a vast height...

Thankfully into the arms of an old friend who hadn’t missed a beat since their many years of separation. Death itself hadn’t managed to slow Zack down, letting out a frustrated breath while harshly muttering into the younger man’s ear, “ _None of this_ is what I meant by you becoming my legacy!”

“Hmph. You’re already too late.” Only mocking laughter was evident in Sephiroth’s eyes. “He’s already completely given up—bending his will fully to me.”

“It’s not exactly by his own choice, with _you_ constantly manipulating him!” Zack snorted, still tightly embracing Cloud. Whatever fight occurring through the blond’s mind hadn’t physically manifested itself, at least.

“Such cold words...So tell me, Zack: did you end up becoming the hero you wanted to be?”

The dripping sarcasm of that retort nearly caused Zack, shoulders angrily shaking, to drop his friend. “Just trying to live up to the man I _thought_ you were. Aerith told me the truth, you know.” 

Despite that anger within, Zack forced a smirk. “How does it feel, knowing Professor Gast was only half-right while you ended up as psychopathic as your own father?”

The amusement in Sephiroth’s eyes vanished, replaced with mild annoyance. He already learned _that_ irritating truth during his long journey in the Lifestream. “None of that matters any longer.”

Oddly enough, Zack’s retort was free of his biting edge. It fell into softness, sincerity, despite his fatigue: “Even after everything...You still have a chance to try redeeming yourself. That _thing_ isn’t your real mother, right?”

Sephiroth’s prolonged silence said more than words could’ve, which was when Tifa saw her opening.

 _His left hand’s kind of raised. Subtle, but it’s there. So is that…?_ There was something to be said for Sephiroth’s apparent refusal to cast any spells in Zack’s direction. Banking on a self-educated guess, though, was where her assault wound up tricky. At least the Masamune currently not called to his side made things easier.

Taking off in a sprint, Tifa high-kicked Sephiroth’s slightly curled fingers, his hand twisting backwards with a sickening noise. His expression merely shifting into annoyance, again, rather than pain. Of course. A God-like being in his position wouldn’t react to such concepts; the man already rarely showing signs of exertion on the battlefield like sweating or fatigue.

Instantaneously, Tifa’s horrified expression was reflected within the steel glare of the Masamune swinging down, all the brawler could do was watch her plan backfire spectacularly with heart caught in her throat. Hardedge’s familiar  _clang_ deeply resonated against the Masamune throughout the otherwise deathly silent forest, the faraway sinking moon above their only comfort in the fading night. What was so frightening about it, according to Rinoa and the others?

“If I’m your puppet...then I’ll just cut the strings!”

A halfway snarl, those heart-stopping, wild, blue eyes with faintest traces of Mako green. 

Tifa, mouth agape, backed away while straightening before squeezing Cloud’s bicep in thanks.

“Sorry to worry you.” His words were quiet enough for only Tifa to hear.

“Welcome back.” She shook her head during her—somewhat dry—offering while regaining her fighter’s stance, their shoulders brushing before the couple stood back to back.

Sephiroth, forever 27 in his “present day” age, with Zack eternally at 23...Now that Cloud finally reached Zack’s age, too, something about it didn’t sit right. How was it fair for Cloud to have survived this far in life when it was Zack who deserved so much more, having a wonderful girl waiting for him in Midgar? The guilt and self-blame  _never_ had been easy to quell. He couldn’t _not_ lose sight of himself in this strange world where Jenova—and Sephiroth—easily swayed his doubts and anxieties, so pitifully easy. Getting Tifa and the others caught up into his own emotional messes certainly didn’t ease the guilt, either.

The silver-haired Soldier merely pointed his Masamune at Cloud’s throat—wordlessly returning the favor with Hardedge—drifting his dangerously pretty eyes towards Zack, shoulders wracking in typical silent laughter. “Do you honestly think returning to this world wasn’t for my own benefit? Why do you deny my personal happiness?”

Snorting with narrowing eyes, Zack slowly reached for the Buster Sword on his back—

“Let me.” Cloud’s voice, that dangerous edge from a moment prior, returned in full force. Tifa eyed her beloved carefully, taking a cautious step backwards with lowered fists. Aerith stood next to Tifa, biting her lip, Princess Guard also lowered.

What was he planning?

Coolly blocking the Masamune’s sharp end with the pauldron on his sleeveless Cloudy Wolf attire, Hardedge already resheathed, both fists angrily clenched the front of Sephiroth’s dark cloak, noses once again uncomfortably close. “How many times...”

All but screaming into that oddly impassive ‘older’ man’s face, gripping that relaxed throat, fiercely squeezing. Strangling. 

“How many times do I have to fight you?!” 

Not resisting clenched white knuckles, there was a brief flicker of loneliness in those eternally haunting emerald eyes. Sephiroth, head bowed and eyes shut, vanished into familiar green Lifestream mist. Disappearing.

“Zack.” Aerith’s voice was low, her expression serious. “We should look for him.”

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement, arms crossed while casting a concerned look towards Tifa and Cloud. “You two alright?”

“Yeah.” Tifa managed a soft smile, body relaxing and nodding appreciatively. “Thanks for your help, we’re—”

“...None of you should be here.” Cloud was shaking his head back and forth, rubbing his face in exasperation, the front of his blond locks mussed up. 

“Cloud.” Tifa’s fists fell to her side, not really noticing dawn slowly broken behind the four of them. The sun, cautiously peeking over the horizon, filtered through quietly rustling treetops with its tangerine and honey colored hues. Morning songbirds slowly woke up to signal the start of this new day. 

“We...have a family to go home to, you know.” Hiding her visible frustration now that they were finally engaged was impossible, blowing hair strands away from her face. There was more Tifa had to say about her previous point, but instead, she offered, “So what if you have insecurities? Everybody does! Are you going to continue to think you’re not ‘worthy’ of me just because Dad didn’t like you? Your self-blame doesn’t solve anything!”

Cloud was visibly wincing, now. Maybe his mother was right. Somebody older like Aerith might’ve been a better match. Had he known back then, the truth about his own personal failures and the truth about Zack...Cloud simply wouldn’t have been able to follow through with dating Aerith, had she survived. Maybe their slowly blossoming relationship _had_ been a missed opportunity for a reason. Maybe it wasn’t so much fate, but the Planet itself trying to nudge him in the direction of the literal girl next door always by his side. Who would always find Cloud and care for him, at his lowest moments. Two bouts of serious Mako Poisoning, and pushing him to do the right thing when the truth of his Geostigma came to light.

Still, his lousy attitudes and hangups weren’t fair to any of his friends, least of all the most important person in his heart. Those old feelings that reawakened towards Aerith—feelings she wasn’t in any position to return, simply due to the passage of time and her peaceful reunion with Zack...

Cloud’s selfishly running away from reality into this seemingly ‘ideal’ world just wasn’t fair to any of them.

“...I’m sorry, Tifa.”

Wandering off through the woods, barely aware of the beautiful morning all around him, none of Cloud’s three dear friends knew what to say. Only uncertain glances exchanged between the three of them. With Aerith’s clenched hand to her chest, Zack’s arms crossed while looking dubious, and Tifa’s expression of honest hurt. 

Reassurance, ultimately, would come from within.

* * *

“You sure you wanna pass on our little victory drinks, Tifa?” Laguna looked up from the wines he poured for the adults, and sodas for Rinoa, Terra, and Squall.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a soda sounds great, maybe it’ll perk me up after such a long night?” Tifa sat at the bar near the living room of the group’s cozy cabin, tiredly yawning before finishing the last of her crisp bacon and fluffy scrambled eggs. Aerith and Zack were kind enough to help her with cooking and passing out breakfast, expressing concern that Tifa seemed unusually tired.

Still, she gently reassured her dear friends that it was nothing. Ultimately, she was concerned Cloud hadn’t returned to their ‘home’ yet, almost 2 hours passing since that honestly strange confrontation with Sephiroth.

“I can’t say I blame Cloud for his feelings, though. What Ultimecia put me through, possessing my body...” Rinoa shuddered at the memories of feeling utterly helpless and alone, trapped within herself, unable to speak her fears. She took a deep, long, swig from her mug of soda. “Let’s just say I’m forever grateful to my friends for helping me.”

She continued, “To be honest, I’m pretty terrified of the future since I’m the only remaining Sorceress. But regardless of what happens, people _will_ accept me. Squall helped remind me that.”

Squall took slow bites of his toast, shaking his head. “It’s not like Cloud’s problems are magically gone with a Curaga. These things take time, Tifa.”

“Just like with our Planet.”  She glanced at Aerith silently cuddled atop Zack’s lap on the couch. Tifa would ignore that slight pang of...something...within her heart. Always wondering why herself and Cloud couldn’t be a more ‘normal’ couple the way their friends were. It couldn’t help sting, truth be told. Why couldn’t they be _that_ laid back and relaxed? Even something as simple and playful as those matching flower crowns Rinoa and Squall sported—the young Gunblade expert playing off the accessory atop his head with coolness—reverberated in Tifa’s heart. Maybe she and Cloud were always just _too_ serious, which ultimately worked to their disadvantage.

“Our world might be somewhat recovered from that Calamity, but it’s still frightening, you know?”

Terra offered a smile. “It’s hard to say what the state of _our_ own world will be, but we just have to keep on living.”

“That reminds me.”, Aerith cleared her throat, not wanting to interrupt either of her friends, but unsure how to explain. “On the way back home, I tried...connecting with Materia and Spiritus.” 

_Knees weak, she gracefully collapsed to the earth atop boot-clad feet, taking the time to listen to the dirt and grass pressed against her cheek, wind gently blowing through her braided hair. All Tifa and Zack could do was watch in silence, before Aerith slowly stood moments later, eyes wide as she dusted herself off, her trance lifted. The three continued on their way back home to the cabin, in comfortable silence. Much would need to be explained to their group of friends._

“So, what did they tell you?” Zack was honestly curious. He couldn’t say he had too many qualms about returning to this land of the living, however brief a visit it’d be.

The former flower girl just shook her head. “Neither of them were involved with any of this. They say it’s all because of Cloud, actually. His heart’s desires—and worst fears—manifested itself in World B.”

Arms crossed under her breasts, Tifa bit her lip. “Just like I thought. It’s because he can’t let go.” 

Terra and Rinoa silently excused themselves to enjoy beautiful sunny weather and make more flower crowns. The rest of their group needed some to wear. Tension of that bizarre battle ceased, cloud gazing would be a fun way to pass just another lazy day. Maybe they could even go Chocobo hunting later, or find some Moogles playing together. (Terra _desperately_ wanted to meet a Moomba or two, with how adorable they sounded.)

“Then it’s up to you to remind Cloud the right way, huh? We all have our regrets, something we wish we could’ve done or said differently.” For emphasis, Laguna pulled his son into a headlock hug, joyfully laughing, Squall muttered to himself from obvious embarrassment at the affection. Ignoring his son’s protests, Esthar’s president continued, “What’s important is living in the moment the best you can.” 

Zack was grinning from ear to ear, nodding along the way at Laguna’s words. He was going to get along _great_ with this guy, he could tell. “Prepare for the best, plan for the worst.” 

Aerith exchanged a smile with Tifa, squeezing her younger friend’s hand in reassurance. Time was all that Cloud needed. Both women knew that best.

“Oh, Zack.” Tifa lightly touched her friend’s arm, before sitting across from him and Aerith, her soda in hand. Aerith quietly sipped her glass of wine while Tifa offered, “Thanks again for that time.”

She knew that he never blamed her for those words of anger, claims of hating him, essentially lumping Zack in with the rest of Shinra...If she only knew what fate had in store for Zack and Cloud, her final words to the First Class would’ve been nicer.

“Yeah, no sweat! I’m just glad to see you and Cloud are doing well.”

Suddenly remembering the other person in the room, Zack called out, “Hey, long haired guy!”

Laguna winced. Did this kid have a bad memory, or did his excitement get the better of him? “Umm, it’s Laguna.”

Zack excitedly patted one of the seat cushions next to him. “C’mere! I’m curious about that President gig of yours?”

The older man shrugged. “It’s definitely interesting. I mean, the paperwork’s a little boring, but...”

“Any cute secretaries you planning on asking out?” Zack was all grins, Aerith playfully huffing with a roll of her eyes. “Zack! You don’t just ask people that, jeez!”

“Ghk...!” Immediately, Laguna was a man down, bent over the couch and holding onto his ankle for dear life, wincing. Some casual flirtations here and there never did any harm, but his heart could never replace Julia and Raine. 

“It’s not a big deal if you date. There’s nothing for me to take personal offense about.” Squall calmly offered from the sidelines, looking down at his father, unamused.

“R-right...” Laguna seemed a little nervous. “Well, I’ll just have to expand my horizontals sometime, eh?”

Squall made a face, hoping his smile afterward wasn’t terribly obvious. He had an image to maintain.

* * *

He woke up with a start, jolting upright. The forest bed didn’t do any favors for his now aching back, sunlight pouring down and nearly blinding his squinting eyes. Stretching out, Cloud didn’t yawn, memories of an unsettling nightmare too fresh in his mind. Or, were they twisted memories?

Certainly Sephiroth and Zack never ended up as...close...as his bizarre nightmare suggested. Where the silver handed man, seemingly sane, embraced Zack atop a bed at Nibelheim’s inn, muttering unheard gentle words into Cloud’s best friend’s ear...Ever so slowly thrusting the Masamune blade into Zack’s lower half, pushing the blade deeper. Laughing at his ex-comrade's shock, a wide-eyed Zack slouching forward, crimson blood spilling.

Regardless, it was memories from mere hours ago that didn’t sit well with Cloud. If anything, this whole situation left the blond rather sick to his stomach. Pure disgust. Sephiroth _interested_ in him, soothing whispers of a promised future together, planting manipulations in Cloud’s mind, such as dirty work to cut anyone down who stood in their way...Cloud shuddered.

_Is he inside my head? Is he just messin’ with me, like always?!_

“Say something if you’re there!” Cloud stood on shaky feet, eyes darting nervously through dense green canopy, uncaring that the harshness of his voice resulted in startled birds taking sudden flight.

Silence. Pure silence that fueled his anger further. His frustrations of the past day hadn’t been _this_ bad since their Party’s journey, two long years ago. Would he be slowly driven insane, at this rate?

All Cloud could do was scream at the top of his lungs, unbridled seething rage finally bubbling to the surface. Gods above, it actually felt _good_ to just scream out loud, free of anyone’s judgement.

* * *

“Hey, you!”

Somewhere at the edge of the forest, Sephiroth turned. Oddly, the Masamune wasn’t materialized at his side. His polar opposite, in so many ways, had apparently insisted on seeking him out. “Here to defend your Puppet, are you?” 

Aerith’s hands landed on her hips, silently glaring, Zack walking step-in-step with her.

This situation would’ve been amusing if it wouldn’t have been so utterly pathetic. Mako-drenched eyes narrowed. This woman whose life he so easily snuffed out simply _had_ to be stopped back then, none of the flower girl’s comrades seemingly aware just how much raw untapped _power_ that final Cetra held.

“If you insist on finishing this, you should already know how you’re wasting your time.”

Zack grit his teeth. “Aerith, get me my sword.” 

Immediately, she facepalmed before muttering, “Your Buster Sword’s on your back, remember...?” 

“Oh, right.” Zack straightened with a frown. “Will you _ever_ quit messin’ with Cloud?” 

The black-cloaked man shook his head while chuckling, before his voice grew strangely bitter. “No matter what dimensions or era that Destiny decides we should cross paths, that irritating Light of his always interferes.” 

His fist-clench didn’t go unnoticed by a frowning Aerith, Zack meanwhile deciding to reach the heart of the matter. 

“What the _hell_ are you talking about?”

“Lack of understanding just means I shouldn’t have to explain it to you.”, the older man chided, and for a moment, Zack felt like he was back in the days of _finally_ reaching First Class, back when Sephiroth somewhat reluctantly showed that excitable puppy the ropes, keeping professional detachment in their interactions.

Zack occasionally offering the normally busy world-famous hero out to dinner or a casual lunch at the mess hall, resulted in...something of a gradual, honest, friendship beginning. Sephiroth’s lips would quiver in held-back laughter when Zack made a well-timed joke, or occasionally they’d express their mutual concern about the company’s losing Angeal and Genesis...More and more shared missions together between the pair became a bright spot in otherwise dreary (more commonly, downright _boring_ ) orders. Emotions and memories held at bay for so many years, could’t help resurface front and center, after such an unexpected reunion.

Stranger yet that it was a mere grunt—of all the people on Shinra’s roster he hadn’t yet massacred—whom Sephiroth felt bizarrely drawn to in modern days. Maybe Jenova’s cells calling out to another body was the simplest explanation, or maybe their mutual hatred developed into something...utterly strange. Twisted codependency. The reasons mattered not, when perhaps they had no choice but to tolerate one another, in this surreal world they’d constantly find themselves clashing in, again and again.

* * *

“There you are!”, she began. “It’s almost lunch time. Will you actually join us _today_ , or continue avoiding us?”

“......”

She found him, deep within the forest. He said nothing, instead, quickly averting his eyes to stare at the grass near his boots. Tifa didn’t need to know his voice was still raw from screaming earlier, having drifted in and out of consciousness from pure exhaustion afterwards.

With a heavy sigh, Tifa approached the blond from behind, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. She stayed with shut red eyes, listening to his relaxing heartbeat. 

All of this was pure...foolishness, on his end. Cloud knew that fact better than anyone else.

One day, her patience would fully run out, having already ran incredibly thin when he hid the illness from her. He couldn’t continue abusing her good will like this. Not when Tifa deserved so much better. Sensing Tifa’s frustration was easy, after their dip in the Lifestream two years ago. For her to fear it was all doom and gloom between them...What about the happy moments, their silly tickle fights in bed? Or sneaking out to stargaze, her cheek tucked into his chest as they marveled at the heavens above?

The swordsman _really_ had a lot of emotional catching up to do, for Tifa to remember that they were definitely, _always_ , worth it.

“I just...” He swallowed, thickly. “I know _our_ life is okay. I-I’m sorry for acting like such a jerk since we’ve been here.”

“Thanks, Cloud. I’m glad you’re seeing this for yourself, but don’t go blaming yourself about Sephiroth’s control.” She shook her head, silently pleased to see him actually taking the intuitive and owning up. As usual, her understanding and patience seemed infinite in Cloud’s mind. 

“You know...” She muttered something he couldn’t quite catch, next. As if in emphasis, her small belly nuzzled into his strong back.

Cloud blinked.

Any strains in their intimacy after his returning home, the young couple quickly got over. Instead, they enjoyed their alone time in the privacy of their bedroom, lips and hands caressing one another many times over. On the weekends when they’d make a point to close the bar and his delivery service, there was equal delight to be had in taking their children out for weekend picnics at the park, that sense of truly being _family_ filling Cloud’s heart.

With Tifa’s subtle revelation, though, Cloud wasn’t quite sure how—rather, what—to feel, the idea frankly filling him with a vague bout of terror. Memories of his awfully young mother, otherwise accepted in town but somewhat shunned for that lack of a strong—deceased—paternal figure in Cloud’s messy youth, flashed through his mind.

But maybe...maybe past anxieties didn’t matter anymore? Overjoyed with mixed emotions, Cloud brought one of Tifa’s knuckles to his lips, gently kissing. “The thing is...I have no idea how or even when we’ll get home. That sort of thing’s not exactly in my control.”

Tifa giggled, “Doesn’t that just mean we’ll have _more_ time to spend with our friends?”

Her words were bittersweet. Certainly Cloud, swallowing, long accepted _their_ deaths, already aware returning home to Edge probably meant that once again, patiently waiting for him, Tifa and the others in the Lifestream would be...

Although, there was another possibility to be had. 

As if reading his concerns, Tifa laughed slightly. “I don’t quite understand how the Lifestream works, but I was wondering...maybe if it’s a girl, then Aerith? Or Frigg.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

She took his hand, Cloud smiling at the action, his fingers intertwining with hers. “We should honor our home, right? Nibelheim’s long gone.”

“I don’t mind whatever you decide, but...what if it’s twins? Maybe even a girl _and_ a boy.”

Despite loving her newfound lot in life as an adopted mother, Tifa couldn’t help grow pale. “Don’t even joke like that! We’ll have a really hard time since we’re caring for our kids, too.”

Barret certainly had no problems currently looking after Denzel and his Marlene, but she wanted to see them again, soon. She knew Cloud felt the same.

“Are you done worrying so much? You’re gonna wind up gray at this rate, man!”

Aerith was gently smiling, arm in arm with the boisterous Zack, approaching Cloud. “Hey, you two. Lunch should be ready soon. Hope you guys like leftovers, ’cause I think Laguna’s preparing the fish today.”

“That’s great. I’ll, um, have some big news to share.”

Aerith had a few guesses to Tifa’s cheerful good spirits. All possibilities she couldn’t help but feel excited for when it came to her best friend. 

“Zack.” Neither had the chance to talk much, Cloud wrapped up too much in his own head to ironically enjoy what his present offered. He frowned a little from the realization, before seriously asking, ‘What about Sephiroth?”

“I don’t think...he’ll be bothering you anymore.” The 1st Class pulled his best friend into a hug, not wishing to further elaborate on that strange, flickering, pain in Sephiroth’s eyes. The man simply disappeared once more, somewhere on another part of this small, strange, planet where he could be left alone to his thoughts.

Before Cloud could express any confusion, from his other side was Aerith hugging him close. “Just relax,” she muttered, that playful smile reaching her eyes and never fading.

Savoring in the comforting scent of _her_ flowers along with his best friend’s warmth (... _not_ a chill, like with Aerith or Sephiroth?), something about their close proximity greatly warmed his heart. For the first time since his arrival with Tifa yesterday, Cloud felt genuinely happy. 

It was uncertain just how soon he’d find himself in their room, waking up after having fallen fast asleep in Tifa’s arms. They would just have to make the most of their time and friends, now.


End file.
